Mystery of The House
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: Pembunuhan tragis di suatu rumah yang menggemparkan seluruh masyarakat sekitar dan juga polisi yang bingung dengan kejadian ini. Siapa yang tega membunuh 1 keluarga sekaligus? Dan kenapa dia membunuh mereka?Karna itu,saksikan dan terus ikuti dan RnR ya!


Mystery of The House / Chapter – 1 / Genre : Crime – Mystery – Tragedy

Hai-hai! Minna-san,…. Anda-anda semua ketemu lagi degan saya nih! Yaitu Author yang rada-rada stress.. hehe.. sekarang aku bikin cerita misteri nih! Diselang-seling juga sih hehe.. abisnya masih banyak yang HIATUS ceritaku~ jadi yah… selang seling deh. Selamat menikmati! :D

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu! Dan saya juga tak menerima yang namanya FLAME! :D

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p>Sore hari itu ada seorang gadis yang pergi membeli bahan-bahan untuk masakan malam ini. Ia berjalan dengan gembira dan berharap keluargannya menyukai makanannya ini. Ia memasang wajah senyum lebarnya dan sesampainnya di rumah… bukanlah ucapan<em> "Selamat datang." <em>Tapi.. sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya…

*Ckreekk*

"Semuanya! Aku sudah pu—" Sapa gadis itu yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan mata membelalak.. Bagaimana tidak? Saudara perempuannya tergoler di lantai dengan bercucuran darah, kulitnya terkelupas layaknya binatang yang dikuliti, lengan kanan dan kaki kanannya yang putus juga matanya yang hanya tingal satu menempel di wajahnya dan usus yang menyebar ke sekitar mayat itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak dengan perasaan tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan melepaskan belanjaan yang tadi ia beli ke tanah. Ia mulai meneteskan air mata, ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati mayat yang sudah kaku dan berlumuran darah itu, kakinya yang tak kuasa menahan sedih mulai terjatuh ke tanah dan terduduk disamping mayat saudaranya itu. Ia sentuh mayat itu dengan perlahan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah saudaranya, ia mulai membalikan tubuh mayat itu, dan perasaan takutnya makin berlebih saat ia membalikan tubuh mayat itu, bagian dadanya bolong layaknya seperti boneka yang hanya tinggal dipotong dan disobek bagian kulitnya, bagian organ jantung sudah tak ada.. layaknya seperti di tarik paksa oleh seseorang.. Ia yang tak kuasa menahan itu mulai berlari ke arah ruang tengah.

"Oto-san! Oto-saann!" Teriak gadis kecil itu sambil memanggil ayahnya.

Ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan..

*Brukk*

"Aakh.. kenapa? Siapa?" Tanyanya di dalam ruang tengah yang gelap itu, petir menyambar dan menghasilkan beberapa percikan cahaya yang dapat membantunya melihat siapa itu dan apa itu.

Saat petir menyambar.. ia melihat tubuh seorang bapak-bapak dengan tubuh yang memiliki cukup banyak tusukan di bagian kepala bahkan sampai tulang tengkoraknya pun terlepas seperti cangkang telur yang dipecahkan. Otaknya yang dibaluri darah segar itu terlihat mengerikan di mata gadis ini, mulai ia goyang-goyangkan tubuh orang itu.. dan saat ia mencoba mengoyangkannya untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi petir menyambar dan membuat tubuh yang hanya bersisa kira-kira setengahnya saja itu terlihat dengan jelas di mata gadis itu, gadis yang tak kuat menahan rasa takut dan sedihnya itu mulai berlari lagi dan mencari kakaknya.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chaann!" Teriaknya yang mulai menaiki tangga rumah itu.

Dan lagi-lagi.. bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Bukan kebaikan maupun perlindungan.. namun ketakutan.

Kakaknya.. orang yang satu-satunya bagi harapannya sudah tak ada.. bahkan nyaris hanya memiliki setengah badan.. yaitu pinggang ke atas.. isi perutnya yang tak beraturan menyebar dianak tangga yang ia lewati.., darah yang masih segar terus keluar dari dalam tubuh lelaki setengah baya itu. Kaki mungilnya memberanikan diri untuk melewati mayat kakaknya yang tergeletak di depan matanya, tapi saat ia berjalan ia terpeleset dan sedikit terjatuh karna darah kakaknya yang masih mengalir dengan banyak. Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu terdengar suara..

*trek cklek*

Suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup itu membuat suasana semakin mengerikan namun membuat gadis yang tadi jatuh ini penasaran, kaki mungilnya ia gerakan sedikit sambil memasang raut wajah kesakitan karna jatuh tadi. Ia melihat sesosok pria yang berjalan santai sambil membawa pisau di lengan kirinya dan ia ayunkan seperti mainan. Sosok pria itu melihat kearah gadis kecil itu dengan wajah yang bercipratan darah, dan juga senyumnya yang lebar membuat gadis kecil itu langsung membalikan kepalanya dan langsung menutup matanya, ia mulai menggerakan kaki kecilnya itu untuk pergi berjalan ke atas.. tapi ia tak terlalu cepat seperti yang ia bayangkan, pria besar itu telah melihat gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

Kaki panjang pria itu berjalan lebih cepat daripada gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu mulai berlari dengan menahan rasa sakit karna jatuh tadi. Ia tetap berjalan lurus secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, ia mulai mendekati pintu berwarna coklat dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dan saat didalam ia merasa aman tapi..

"Hmm… kau.. sudah sampai?" Terdengar suara dari arah belakang.

"A-apa? B-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu yang melihat pria tadi sudah ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Hmm.. kau lama yah.. aku jadi harus menunggumu gadis kecil..," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum smirk dan langsung mengangkat lengan kirinya ke atas dengan ujung pisau yang tajam mengarah ke mata gadis itu yang sedang ketakutan.

'_T-tidak.. i-ini.. kakak.. kakak.. to-tolong ayah… siapa saja tolong aku!'_ teriak batin gadis itu sambil menahan ketakutan sambil menutup matanya.

* * *

><p>". . . . . . . . ."<p>

*hyungg*

Tidak ada suara siapapun di dalam sana, hanya angin malam yang lewat kaca jendela yang menusuk pori-pori kulit gadis kecil itu. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan menutup jendela kaca, lalu saat ia membalik…

"Hallo gadis kecil yang nakal," Jawab pria dengan senyuman smirk itu sambil mengangkat pisaunya ke depan mata gadis kecil itu.

"T-tidak.. TIIDAAAKKKKKKK."

* * *

><p>*Splash Ckrek Splash Ckrek*<p>

"Bagaimana fotonya? Sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang detektif kepada polisi investigasi.

"Susah selesai ,pak!" Jawab pria itu sambil memberi hormat kepada detektif di depannya.

"Minggir,minggir! Permisi!" Teriak seorang gadis yang terdengar dari arah kerumunan orang yang berkumpul disana karna penasaran ada apa di rumah itu dan mengapa banyak sekali polisi.

"K-Kau.. b-ber.. BERHENTII!" Teriak kepala detektif yang hampir saja tertabrak 'itu'nya oleh gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet dengan tingi badan yan tergolong mungil ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku pak.. aku akan segera turun dari sepedaku," Jawab gadis itu yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi.. sepeda itu tak sengaja terdorong oleh tangan Rukia yang sudah turun dan..

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak pak detektif yang kesakitan.

"E-eh..? Ma-maafkan aku.. pak.. maaf..!" Jawab Rukia yang meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Awas kau KUCHIKI RUKIA!" Teriak kepala detektif sambil memegangi 'itu'nya yang kesakitan.

Wah, Rukia yang masih menjadi detektif baru dan suka membuat onar dan masalah ini akan diapakan yah sebagai hukumannya kali ini? Ditunggu yah di Chapter 2nya! Makanya RnR ya! Biar saya makin semangat bikinnya!

* * *

><p>-TO BE CONTINUED-<p>

* * *

><p>C e r i t a - C e r i t a<p>

Author: Fiuh.. akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk melancarkan FF ini ke dalam FFn~

Author: Semoga FF ini mau dibaca dan dihargai yah oleh para senpai maupun reader setia FFN~!

Author: Dan terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca cerita ini ^^ saya shizu-kun senang sekali! Oh ya jangan lupa RnR juga ya.. d! Arigatou Goishimashu!


End file.
